Pokemon A new Journey Volume:7 The Great Data Caper! Part 1
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: Ash and Friends are on the Road to Glass City, when they reunite with some old friends they decide to help, but weather they know that, danger is up ahead of them. (.P.S. I purposely made it a two part story because I wanted to make it as exciting as possible, hope you enjoy:) )
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A new Journey

Volume:7

The great Data caper Part 1

Chapter:1

Officer Jenny, Ash and everyone's help

Operation: Transfer

Ash and his friends arrived at the Pokemon center where they were at the Sound Fast Train station

"I can't wait to get to my next Gym battle, right Pikachu." Said Ash in excitement

"Pika, Pika." Said Pikachu in excitement

"They say Glass City is famous for their colourful and great Glasses." Said Brock

Ash and everyone was walking to the train until Officer Jenny stood in the way and stopped them

"Hold on there everyone!" Shouted Officer Jenny

"Huh!" Exclamied everyone

"Pika!" Exclaimed Pikachu

"You can't go in this cart, this cart is for security measures only." Explained Officer Jenny

"Okay then how about the next cart?" Questioned Cilan

"Not that either." Answered Officer Jenny

"But why?" Questioned Misty

"Because the three carts in the front and the three carts in the back are security carts." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny

"Security carts, what are those?" Questioned Cilan

"Say are you the kids we heard a lot about by Crystal from Sparkling City?" Questioned Officer Jenny

"yes, we are." Answered Cilan

"I heard a lot of stories about all of you and your journeys." Said Officer Jenny, "Tell you what, do you want to join in Operation Transfer?" Questioned Officer Jenny

"Operation Transfer, whats that?" Questioned Misty

"Operation Transfer is when we are transferring the data on that computer to Glass city." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny pointing towards the middle cart

"Why not transfer it by Internet?" Questioned Tracey

"Because there might be some hackers who could steal it." Answered Officer Jenny

"Who are you transferring it to?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"We're transferring it to Professor Oak." Answered Officer Jenny

"Professor Oak, It's been a long time." Said Ash in excitement

"Pika." Said Pikachu in excitement

"Sound like you guys had heard of him?" Questioned Officer Jenny

"Heard of him, he's the one who gave me Pikachu and helped me in my journey." Answered and Explained Ash

"Pika." Said Pikachu in Excitement

"Well then you can join us and help us to take it to the airport where it can be safely be delivered." Said Officer Jenny

"Why not use the airport here?" Questioned Cilan

"Because there is no airport in Rusty City." Answered Officer Jenny, "Now lets go." Said Officer Jenny leading them to the front cart


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter: 2

Ash and Rangers reunite, Operation Transfer begins

The Security Carts

Ash and friends with Officer Jenny are in the last cart of the 7 Security Carts

"So Jenny, what are the security carts?" Questioned Cilan

"The Security carts are made up of 7 carts, 3 carts in the front, 3 in the back, we have so many carts to make sure that important cargo or supplies are kept safe, such as the data we are transferring, we have a lot of officers in the back and three pokemon rangers in the front, If you're wondering why we keep the front so secure is because we have received a lot of robbery's coming from the front, not one single person stolen anything in this train in my records except one." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny

"And who's that?" Questioned Dawn

"Pipiplup?" Questioned Piplup

"That would be Kenneth, the Pokemon Bounty Hunter." Answered Officer Jenny

"Kenneth." Said Dawn

"Piplup." Said Piplup

"Sounds like you know him?" Questioned Misty

"I heard of him while me and Adam were fighting Briff and Cassidy at the day when Ash was having his rematch in Sparkling City." Answered and Explained Dawn

"I think his name was Butch." Said Tracey

"So what happened?" Questioned Iris

"What happened was that Kenneth brought out his Steelix on the train, while it was mega evolved, Its destroyed the carts and no one could beat him, but no one was seem to be hurt or Injured in the attack." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny

"What did they steal?" Questioned Brock

"They stolen their cargo back, we found out that they were using poke-spray, a powerful Pokemon spray that can attract hundreds and even the most rarest pokemon from thousands and thousands of miles, we found out that day its been ordered by them and we confiscated it." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny

Ash and everyone got to the last cart in the front and saw the pokemon rangers

"Hey guys!" Shouted and Greeted Kyle

"It's been such a long time." Greeted Solana

"Plusle!" Shouted and Greeted Plusle

"I didn't know you guys were in the region as well." Greeted Kellyn

"Hey look its you guys again, great to see you." Greeted Ash in Excitement

"Pika!" Greeted Pikachu in Excitement

"Ash you know these rangers?" Questioned Cilan

"We'll explain." Answered Ash

"Pika!" Answered Pikachu

After 30 minutes of explaining

"Alright everyone we're about to go." Said Officer Jenny

The train starts moving


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

Short Conversations, Siege on the train

Masked Catcher Appearance

Ash and everyone were talking about what has happened in the Diamond region

"And as you can see I have my rusty badge." Said Ash showing his Rusty Badge to the rangers

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu Excitedly

"That sound's great, here have this." Said Kyle giving Ash a small box

"What is it?" Questioned Ash as he grabbed the small box

"Pikachu?" Questioned Pikachu

The small box was a badge case with a shiny chrome cover, as shiny as a diamond

"It's a badge case, press the small button with the diamond symbol on." Said Kyle

Ash pressed the button, there was a small platform came out of the box where Ash could keep his badges

"Huh." Exclaimed Ash

"Pika." Exclaimed Pikachu

"You can store all those badges in there." Said Kyle

"Great." Said Ash while putting his badge in

"Pika." Said Pikachu happily

The train was going well, until outside above the train, there was a Deoxys flying with a shadow figure on top

"Deoxy's use Hyper Beam." Said the figure with a deep voice

Deoxy's used Hyper Beam on the train which broke the glass windows

"Ahhh!" Shouted everyone as the glass broke

"What happened!?" Shouted and Questioned Ash

"Pika!?" Shouted and Questioned Pikachu

After the smoke cleared from the blast the shadow figure popped up, it was The Masked Pokemon Catcher

"Who are?" Questioned Ash as he was surprised

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu as he was surprised

May stood up as well as Max did

"It's you again." Said May meanly

"Who is it?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Ash this is the guy who turned Torchic from 3rd to 1st evolution stage and attack my home town." Answered May, "His name is The Masked Pokemon Catcher." Said May as she looked at him Angrily

When the rest of the smoke cleared Jessie, James and Meowth were in Jetpack behind The Masked Catcher

"Team Rocket!" Shouted Cilan as he quickly stood up from the chair

"After all the trains from this region, we had to end up with you." Grunted Meowth


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

May and Misty vs The Masked Catcher, Secure the Data

Butch and Cassidy Interruption

"Torchic, I choose you!" Shouted May as she threw her pokeball

"Torchic!" Shouted Torchic as he came out of his pokeball

"Togetic, I choose you!" Shouted Misty as she threw her pokeball

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic as he came out of his pokeball

"Ash, everyone, we'll deal with the masked guy, you go and make sure the data is safe!" Shouted Misty

"Right!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

Suddenly when Ash and Everyone was near the door a smoke bomb gone off, Two figures popped up, one figure with blonde hair, the other with green hair

"Ahhh!" Shouted Everyone

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"And make it double, because we're here to get you!" Shouted the Figure with green hair

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"To infest the world with dangers above!" Shouted the Figure with green hair

"Cassidy!" Shouted the Figure with blond hair

"Butch!" Shouted the figure with green hair

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from behind Team Rocket

"Team Rocket, Preparing to fight!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu

"Hold on right there and surrender your pokemon!" Shouted and Demanded Cassidy

"It's Cassidy and Briff!" Shouted Misty

"It's Butch, Butch, I know you said that before I can feel it!" Shouted Butch in Anger

"What are you guys doing here!?" Questioned and Shouted Ash

"Pikachu?!" Questioned and Demanded Pikachu

"We're here to take all of your pokemon and…" Said Cassidy as she was Interrupted when she saw the Masked Catcher, "Who are you?" Questioned Cassidy as she was looking at the masked catcher as he was some kind of rival

"The Masked Catcher of course." Answered the Masked Catcher

"You are part of Team Rockets specials, had you ever heard of us?" Questioned Butch as he was surprised that he saw The Masked Catcher

"We do not have time to talk about that, so will you help me or not?" Questioned The Masked Catcher

"Yes we will." Answered and Agreed Butch and Cassidy

"Riachu." Answered and agreed Raichu

"Oh no you won't!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"Ash forget it, just go and make sure that they won't get the data!" Shouted Misty

"But?" Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned Pikachu

"Misty is right, Ash we'll keep this guy away from you!" Shouted May

"Me and Clemont should stay here to take care of Team Rocket and help May and Misty!" Shouted Clemont

"Max and Bonnie stay here!" Shouted Clemont

"Alright we'll make sure It's safe!" Shouted Ash

"Pika!" Shouted Pikachu

"And me Kellyn and Solana with Plusle will make sure that the passengers are safe!" Shouted Kyle

The Rangers had ran towards the passengers while Ash and everyone ran towards the Data room where the Data was stored

"Don't worry the Data will be safe, I promise!" Shouted Ash while running towards the cart

"Pikachu!" Shouted Pikachu


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

Clemont and Cilan vs Butch and Cassidy, Max and Bonnie hide

Butch and Cassidy Aid

Ash and his friends were in the next cart while May, Misty, Max, Bonnie, Clemont and Cilan were battling Team Rocket and The Masked Catcher

"Quick, Jessie, James and Meowth get to the second cart to get those kids out of the way!" Shouted and ordered The Masked Catcher

"Right on it!" Shouted Meowth with a smirk on his face

Team Rocket were running to the next cart

"Oh no you don't!" Shouted May, "Quick Torchic use Flam-Thrower!" Shouted May

"TORCHIIICCCCCC!" Shouted Torchic while using Flame-Thrower

The Flame-Thrower almost hit Jessie, James and Meowth, until Deoxy's Hyper-Beam stopped the Flame-Thrower

"Huh!" Exclaimed May

"Tor!" Exclaimed Torchic

"Your fights with me." Said The Masked Catcher

"See ya later loser." Said Meowth with a Smirk on his face

Jessie, James and Meowth were now gone, and in the next Cart of the train

"Quick, Togetic, use Fairy-Wind times ten!" Shouted Misty

"TOOOOOOGGGGGGEEEEETTTIIICCCCCCC!" Shouted Togetic while using Fairy-Wind times ten

"Deoxy's, shield." Said The Masked Catcher

"Deoxys!" Shouted Deoxys while transforming in to a oval shield shape armour, which deflected the Fairy-Wind

"Quick, Torchic use Hidden-Power!" Shouted May

"TOOORRRRRCCHIIICCC!" Shouted Torchic while using Hidden-Power

"Deoxys!" Shouted Deoxys as he was hit by the Hidden-Power

Deoxys was down but not out, he stood up

"Torchic!" Exclaimed Torchic as he was shocked that the attack didn't take him down

"What the, it didn't work!?" Exclaimed and Questioned May as she was shocked that the attack didn't take him down

"The same trick won't work twice, from our last battle, I had to train Deoxys beyond the limits to with stand that attack, seems like it was worth it after all." Explained The Masked Catcher

"Pansage, I choose you!" Shouted Cilan as he threw his Pokeball

"Pansage!" Shouted Pansage as he came out of his Pokeball

"Chespin, I choose you!" Shouted Clemont as he threw his Pokeball

"Chespin!" Shouted Chespin as he came out of his Pokeball

"Bonnie and Max, you two have to hide to make sure that your safe!" Shouted Clemont

"No way, we want to help too!" Shouted Max

"Please, let us help!" Shouted Bonnie

"Clemont is right Max!" Shouted May

"Huh!" Exclaimed Max

"If you too are in the middle of this, you will be in danger, please hide!" Shouted May

"Okay!" Shouted Max as he grabbed Bonnies hand and ran to the bathroom of the cart

"Now Pansage use Vine-whip!" Shouted Cilan

"Quick Chespin, use Pin-Missile!" Shouted Clemont

"CHESPINNN, PANSAGGGGEEEEEEE!" Shouted Chespin and Pansage at the same time while performing their attacks

"Quick, Raichu use Electric-Ball!" Shouted Cassidy

"RAICHUUU!" Shouted Raichu while using Electric-Ball

BOOM!, The two attacks hit each other which created a huge dusk of smoke where the battle was getting intense, like a battlefield, Max and Bonnie finally made it to the bathroom and safe and sound, BOOM!, The door Slammed

"I hate this Max, I really don't want to hide here, I don't want to feel guilty about abandoning our promise." Grunted Bonnie

"I know, but I only agreed to come in the bathroom so we can figure out a strategy." Explained Max


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

Bonnie and Max's aid, Jessie, James and Meowth's Interruption

To be continued

"Bonnie, listen closely and hear this." Said Max

Max was whispering in her ear telling her what they should do

"That's a great Idea." Complemented Bonnie, "Let's do it!" Shouted Bonnie Excited to help

"Okay follow my lead." Said Max, Max was opening the door very slowly to makes sure that Butch and Cassidy and The Masked Catcher would not see them, the battle was getting tense

"Torchic, use Flame-Thrower!" Shouted May

"TORRRRCHIIICCCCCC!" Shouted Torchic while using Flame-Thrower

"Deoxy's, dodge and use Hyper-Beam!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

Deoxys dodged the Flame-Thrower and used Hyper-Beam

"DEOXYSSSS!" Shouted Deoxys as he used Hyper-Beam

"Torchic!" Exclaimed Torchic

"Torchic, quick dodge!" Shouted May as she was worried for Torchic

"Torchic!" Shouted Torchic as he managed to doge in time before the Hyper-Beam could hit him

BOOM!, exploded the Hyper-Beam leaving a small hole in the train

"Max when are we going?" Questioned and Whispered Bonnie

"Hold." Said Max, Max managed to see a way through, "And now!" Shouted Max grabbing Bonnies hand running to the door where the second cart was

"Max, where are you going?!" Shouted and Questioned May

"Don't lose your guard, Deoxys use Hyper-Beam!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

"DEOXYS!" Shouted Deoxys while using Hyper-Beam

"Torchic, dodge!" Shouted May

"Torchic!" Shouted Torchic as he dodged the attack, Torchic jump right affront of May

"Bonnie, where are you going?!" Shouted and Questioned Clemont

"Raichu, use Thunder-Bolt on that kid!" Shouted Butch

"RAIIIICCHHHUUUUU!" Shouted Raichu as he used Thunder-Bolt on Clemont

"Ahhhhh!" Shouted Clemont in pain, Clemont was shot off to the hole where Deoxys used Hyper- Beam at, "AHHH!" Shouted Clemont as he was falling off the train

"Got ya!" Shouted May as she grabbed Clemont while holding on to the trains safety bar, Clemont was one foot on the train and had half of his body hanging out, May pulled Clemont up while Torchic and Chespin grabbed Mays leg and helped her

"HOLLLDDDDDD, ONNNN!" Shouted May while Struggling on pulling Clemont up

"Deoxys use Hyper Beam!" Shouted The Masked Catcher

"DEOXYSSSSSSS!" Shouted Deoxys while using Hyper-Beam

"AHHHHH!" Shouted May and Clemont as they thought the Hyper-Beam would hit them

"TORCHIICCC, CHESSPIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" Shouted Chespin and Torchic at the same time as they thought they were goanna be hit by the Hyper-Beam

Before Chespin, Torchic, May and Clemont were goanna be hit by the Hyper-Beam Misty's Togetic stopped it by using Fairy-Wind times ten, BOOM!, The Hyper-Beam blew up

"You know, it's not nice on picking on people who are in trouble, ya know!" Shouted Misty with a smirk on her face as she was happy that Chespin, Torchic, May and Clemont were safe

"Togetic!" Shouted Togetic as he agreed with Misty

Max and Bonnie had made it to the door and went on to the second cart, the door shut

"Max, wait!" Shouted May

"Bonnie, wait!" Shouted Clemont

"He, never listens." Panted May

"Tell me about it." Agreed and Panted Clemont

Ash and Everyone were in the Second Cart

"Quick guys, we have to save that data!" Shouted Ash while rushing

"Pika!" Shouted and Agreed Pikachu

There was a huge gust of wind after the window smashed, BASH!, Smashed the window

"Huh, what the?" Exclaimed and Questioned Ash

"Pika?" Questioned and Exclaimed Pikachu

Team rocket just landed in front of them

"And where do you think you twerps are going?" Questioned Jessie with a smirk on her face

"Stopping you from taking the data of course." Answered Iris

"Axaxew!" Shouted and Agreed Axew

"Well that's not goanna happen!" Shouted Meowth with a Smirk

Ash and Everyone were thinking on what to do what will happen

To Be Continued


End file.
